


He's Sweet Enough

by Fu3go



Category: Cake Boss (TV), One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Cukiernia Carla, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu3go/pseuds/Fu3go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis zaczyna pracować w Cukierni Carla, gdzie spotyka Harry'ego. Zayn i Liam są nieświadomi, a Niall zawsze jest w pobliżu dla porady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Sweet Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He's Sweet Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789303) by [capnstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnstark/pseuds/capnstark). 



> **Zgoda:** Autorka nieaktywna od roku  
>  **Poprawki i Pomoc:** Marcelowa  <3
> 
> Witam! Nie martwcie się jeśli nie oglądacie _Słodkiego Biznesu_ , pewne nawiązanie jest, ale jest ono minimalne. :)

Louis pracował w cukierni Carla przez całe dwa dni, kiedy Harry Styles pokazuje się i rujnuje jego życie.

\- Weź to na górę do Maura, dobrze? - mówi Joey, wręczając Louisowi okrągły, dwunastocalowy biszkopt zrównoważony niepewnie na tacy. - I nie upuść.

Louis przewraca oczami i próbuje nie ugiąć kolan pod ciężarem ciasta. - Dlaczego miałbym to upuścić, co Joe? Jestem znakomity, mówiąc między nami.

Joey pomrukuje i podnosi szpatułkę. Louis myśli, że najlepiej wypierdalać stamtąd, zanim Joey zrobi się _naprawdę_ zły.

Louis wciąż nie jest całkowicie pewien, jak skończył zatrzymany w pokoju piekarniczym pracując z Joeyem i wszystkimi innymi piekarzami. On jedynie złożył podanie do głupiej pracy przede wszystkim, ponieważ wciąż miał trzy miesiące nim zaczną się jego lekcje w kolegium i jego współlokator i najlepszy przyjaciel Zayn, który pracował w tej cukierni jako rzeźbiarz, powiedział, że to jest świetne miejsce do pracy i szepnął dobre słówko o Louisie właścicielowi – Buddy'emu. Jednak Zayn zapomniał wspomnieć, że najwięcej zabawy jest w pokoju dekoracyjnym, ale Buddy myślał, że Louis jest zbyt porywczy i energiczny, aby być jakkolwiek dobrym w dekorowaniu i wysłał go do Joeya w pokoju piekarniczym, aby nauczyć się jak piec. Louis ma tendencje do spędzania większości swojego czasu na rujnowaniu ciast i na byciu u Joeya, który krzyczy na niego, jakkolwiek. Naprawdę życzy sobie, aby ktoś rzeczywiście zdał sobie wkrótce z tego sprawę.

Idzie po schodach nietknięty, ciasto wciąż w jednym kawałku, i odwraca się, aby pchnąć drzwi do pokoju dekoracyjnego plecami.

Jednak ktoś decyduje się _wyjść_ przez te drzwi w dokładnie tym samym momencie, i Louis zderza ich klatki piersiowe, ciasto wypadło z jego rąk na podłogę.

\- Cholera – mamrocze Louis, patrząc ponuro na zrujnowane ciasto. Bałagan z okruchów jest na całej wykafelkowanej podłodze i całkowicie nie można go uratować. Joey go zabije.

\- Oops? - Nieznajomy mówi z zakłopotaniem i Louis spogląda prosto w mieniące się, zielone oczy najpiękniejszej osoby, przysięga, jaką kiedykolwiek widział w całym swoim życiu i jego szczęka natychmiast opadła, ponieważ, _cholera_. To dziwne... chłopak, bo nie możliwym jest, by mógł być starszy niż osiemnaście lat, jest przynajmniej o głowę wyższy od Louisa, długie, chude nogi, które wydają się być nieskończone tylko podkreślone przez ciasne, czarne dżinsy, które miał na sobie. Jego niebieska koszula w kratkę jest zapięta tak daleko jak jego pierś, odsłaniając atramentowe skrzydła tatuażu i ciemne, brązowe loki są odciągnięte z jego twarzy chustą. Wygląda absurdalnie, a Louis już jest dla niego tak bardzo stracony.

\- Hi! - Louis prawie piszczy, potem uświadamia sobie, jak głupio zabrzmiał. Loczek uśmiecha się do niego głupkowato, najwyraźniej rozbawiony niezdolnością Louisa do rozmowy z nieprawdopodobnie wspaniałym mężczyzną przed sobą. - T-to znaczy, nie, nie martw się tym, to moja wina.

\- Nie, to była moja wina, stary, nie uwierzyłbyś, jak niezdarny mogę być – mówi Loczek, a potem wystawił rękę. - Jestem Harry.

Louis przynajmniej jest wystarczająco zorganizowany, aby wyciągnąć swoją i potrząsnąć ręką Harry'ego. - Louis. Poniekąd jestem tu nowy.

\- Och, jesteś przyjacielem Zayna – mówi Harry, pochylając się, aby spróbować zgarnąć ciasto z powrotem na tacę. Louis nie jest zupełnie pewien, jak jego dżinsy się nie podarły. - Słyszałem o tobie wszystko od niego.

\- Same dobre rzeczy, mam nadzieję.

Harry wyszczerzył się i wstał, wycierając okruchy ciasta rękami o uda. Louis absolutnie nie gapił się na wspomniane okruchy. - Myślę, że to ciasto jest tak jakby skończone – przyznaje Harry, przyglądając się bałaganowi z rąk na udach. - Przepraszam.

Louis mach rękami lekceważąco i szczerzy się psotnie na Harry'ego. - Ach, to nie ma znaczenia. To tylko ciasto, w istocie?

(Joey na pewno go zabije.)

**Author's Note:**

> Skomentuj Skarbeńsku


End file.
